Descent
by fictionkiller
Summary: Edna was just a normal girl, until one day she commits a murder. She is eventually approached by the Dark Brotherhood. What is this mysterious faction. And who is this man Lucien Lachance? Eventual OCxLucien
1. Chapter 1

My name is Edna Sylvester, I'm eighteen years old, and I'm an Imperial living in the city of Anvil. When I was ten years old, my parents died in a tragic accident, ever since then, my older sister and I have been trying to make it. We continued our family business here in Anvil; we run a general goods. Our life has been pretty hard since then, it's not easy for two girls to make it on their own but we manage. Lately, our lives have been less than desirable. My sister Evelyn reacted much worse to our parents dying than I did, she is very emotional and needs someone to cling too. About six months ago she met a man named Bjarke. At first I thought Bjarke was an okay man, he was nice and seemed to care a lot for Evelyn. After four months, he asked her to marry him. I told Evelyn it wasn't a good idea, since I didn't think she knew him well enough. Well, I was right. Evelyn decided she wanted Bjarke to move in with us, I didn't really get to have a say in the decision. Everything was fine, but after about two weeks, Bjarke turned abusive towards Evelyn. He hits her, steals money and goods from the store, and tells her she's worthless. I told Evelyn it needs to stop, I hate to see this man take advantage of us, and how sweet and caring Evelyn is. Even after all of this, she insists she loves him. I try to stay away from him, and avoid his wrath, but I can't take it anymore. I-

"Edna put down that journal and help me stock these shelves," I hear Evelyn call from downstairs. Darn, I was hoping she wouldn't notice me writing in my journal. I hope she doesn't read it.

"Coming, Ev," I reply.

"What were you writing about?" Evelyn asks, pulling her blonde hair back into a bun.

"Oh nothing important," I murmur, "So what do you need help with?" Evelyn gave me the look she gives when she knows I'm lying.

"If you could just put these on that shelf," Evelyn said handing me some items.

"Sure." Suddenly the door slams open, and Bjarke comes barging in. The man is huge; he's about a six foot tall, beefy Nord. I try not to look and put the items on the shelves.

"Evelyn I need to borrow some money," He says while taking our money out of the drawers under the counter. This is usual.

"Sweetie, don't take that much, I need some for the store," Evelyn says shyly.

"What did you just say?" He bolts around.

"You really can't take that much, I won't have change for the costumers."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize," he says nicely, and smiles. Evelyn smiles back at him. Bjarke then lifts his massive fist in the air and pops Evelyn right in the jaw.

"EVELYN!" I scream dropping everything.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO YOU WORTHLESS WITCH!" He screams into her face.

"Bjarke, please stop it," Evelyn cries. He continues to punch her.

"BJARKE! STOP IT! STOP IT! TAKE THE MONEY! JUST STOP HITTING EVELYN!" I scream. He doesn't even acknowledge me. I run up and try to pull him off of her. Bjarke turns around and flings me onto the hard wood floor.

"Edna!" Evelyn says weakly. I glance at her, her face is bloody and swollen, I have never seen her this bad before.

"Don't push it or you're going to end up like her!" Bjarke growls at me, but then turns about to Evelyn. Filled with rage I stand up and run upstairs. I walk into Evelyn's room, which used to be our parents. I find a display case in the corner of the room. Inside is a well crafted dagger. My father bought it off a Khajiit merchant shortly before his death. It's rather large for a dagger, but It doesn't matter now. I open the case and grab it.

I rush back down the stairs; Bjarke is still at it with Evelyn. I sneak up behind him and push the dagger through his back, it takes all of my strength. I feel the blade push through his ribs and eventually his chest. I quickly pull it out, and his blood squirts out onto my dull pauper dress. Bjarke screams. I jump back as he falls onto the floor. He is gurgling and coughing. It's silent for a few moments, and eventually… Bjarke stops. His eyes are open, but lifeless, the hand on his wound, limps down to his stomach. The blood is everywhere. Bjarke won't hurt Evelyn anymore, it's over, and it's all over! I smirk, but then it hits me. I just killed a man.

Evelyn looks up at me in horror. I imagine my face looks the same. She crawls over to Bjarke, her body looking worse than his. "Bjarke? Bjarke! BJARKE!" she screams, shaking his body. "Edna..." I'm too stunned to say anything. "You... you..." She tears up. "YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU! I LOVED HIM!" she wails. I can't move, I'm frozen. Evelyn holds Bjarke's lifeless face in her small delicate hands; she kisses him on the forehead.

"Evelyn! Do you realize what he did to you, to us!?" I growl. Evelyn mutters something. "What?"

"Get out," she looks up at in pure hatred.

"Ev!"

"GET. OUT"

"Ev, I-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE, AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU ANIMAL!" She screams. The door bursts open. Two guards enter the house.

"BY THE NINE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?" One of them yells.

"SHE DID THIS, SHE MURDERED HIM!" My sister cries pointing at me. One guard stays with Evelyn, while the other pulls out his sword. My first instinct is to run, continuing to hold the dagger I rush out through the back door.

The guard begins to chase me, luckily we live outside the city gates, and I immediately run to the forest. I keep running, I can still hear the guards behind me. I run for I don't know how long, before I eventually fall over. It's nighttime now.

I roll over and look at the stars, they are so beautiful. I examine my clothes, they are stained with blood, but it has now dried to a dull red and brown shade. I'm disgusted, but also glad that Bjarke is dead. If the guards catch up to me and take me to jail it will all be worth it. Truth is though; I don't want to go to jail. I pull the dagger out of my pocket and rub the little bit of blood still on it, off on the grass. I'm feeling weak and tired, but this is no place to rest. I can't go to an inn looking like this either.

"Excuse me? Excuse me ma'am!" I jolt up; a travelling merchant is standing a few feet away from me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you, are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Oh um, I was being chased by a," think, think, think, "a feral wolf. It jumped on me and I stabbed, its blood got all over me, I ran away, afraid the rest of the pack would find me," I fibbed.

"Oh, my! That's just awful! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, thank you kind sir," I reply. I buy a fresh set of clothes from the merchant. Also a cheese wedge to give me some energy. He also tells me of an inn not too far from this spot. "Thank you for your generosity!"

"No problem! Safe travels to you!"

I arrive at the inn, and purchase a cheap room. It's not much but it's something. I lay in the bed and try to think of what to do next. I have nowhere to go really, I'm an outlaw now. I can't go back home, and poor Evelyn, poor, poor Evelyn. Maybe I can run away Skyrim and start a new life? I hear it's nice there. I flip over and pull the covers over my head. All that matters now is sleep. I need to rest before I decide what to do next. I sigh and try to forget everything that happened. And eventually drift into sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I'm playing Oblivion and doing the Dark Brotherhood quest line. I wanted to write a story about Lucien, and this story will not completely follow the story from Oblivion. Please give suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from my sleep, and groaned, turning over to my right. I jolted up, I have this feeling someone is watching me. Suddenly out of thin air, someone in a dark robe appears. I instantly grab my dagger.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murder, that's good, you'll need a clear mind for what I'm about to propose," says the mysterious figure in a smug tone.

"Propose? Who are you?" I get off the bed, and walk closer to them, "How do you know I killed someone?" I question, pointing the knife at him.

"I am Lucien Lachance, speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, Edna are a killer, a harvester of souls, a taker of life." Through the bottom of his hood, I can see his strong, square jaw, he is grinning. I'm trying to process everything he just said. Dark Brotherhood?

"Dark Brotherhood? I thought they were a myth!" I say in disbelief.

"No, we are quite real. And the Night Mother is very pleased with your work, she has watched you kill. So I come here with an offer, an opportunity to join our family." He says. I can't believe it, the Dark Brotherhood, the guild of sadistic assassins? Night Mother? But, if this is an opportunity to start over, well...

"Keep talking," I say, I'm intrigued.

"Hm, however, you must complete the initiation first, there is an old man, Rufio, staying an inn in Bravil. Kill him, and you will become one of us. If you do this, the next time you sleep in a secure location, I will arrive and bring you into our family.

I pause for a moment and think. I can either join the Dark Brotherhood, and become an assassin, or I can live my life on the run. What would Evelyn think? I guess it doesn't matter, I'm on my own now.

"I'll do it," I agree.

The man smirks,"Excellent. Now take this, its gift," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small knife, "Its a virgin blade, it craves blood. I hope it will serve you well, however that might do well also, but stop pointing it at me. Killing another member of the brotherhood is against the rules. Ha Ha." I look down and I'm still holding my dagger to him. I sheathe it, and try my best to smile. I carefully grab the knife from the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Lachance," I say.

"Oh, I do admire your etiquette, also remember, your target, Rufio, is an old weak man. He should be a fun, easy kill."

"I must be going now, duty calls. Being a speaker is a busy job." Lucien says, turning around, about to leave.

"Wait," I say, he turn around, "How _did_ you get in here?"

Lucien blows air out of his nose, lifts his arm up, and suddenly he has completely vanished. That was definitely something. If this all turns out to be a practical joke, I'm not going to be happy, but right now its the only shot I have. I best go to Bravil.

* * *

 **Okay I tried uploading this before and it didn't work so I hope this one does!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a day or so, I finally made it to the Inn near Bravil, the Inn of Ill Omen. I walk in through the front door.

"Oh! A customer!" said the man at the counter. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for a man named Rufio, do you know where I can find him," I asked.

"Oh that old chap, he's downstairs, probably sleeping, you can go on and see him if ya like, he's in the second room."

Good, if he's asleep that means an easy kill, hopefully. I thanked the man and walked downstairs. There were only two rooms, so I made my way to the second one. Thankfully, the door's unlocked. I creeped in, slowly closing the door behind me. I spot Rufio, he's sleeping on a small bed. I sneak over to his bedside, making as little sound as possible.

I pull out the small knife Lucien, the mysterious man, had given me. I stare at the old man, he looks so peaceful. I don't have to do this, I remind myself. I can back out now if I want. But where will I go? What will do? If I don't join this Dark Brotherhood, I might end up in prison. I must do it. This man is old, he doesn't have much time left anyways.

I take a deep breath, and quickly shove the knife through his chest. I make it quick, because that's how I would want to go. I pull out the knife, and it brings back the chilling memory of my first kill.

Rufio gasps as it all happens, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. It doesn't take long before he stops breathing. Its over, its over, I finished my task.

I sigh of relief and wipe the knife on the bed sheets before putting it back in my pocket. Lucien Lachance said he would meet me the next time I slept in a secure location, so I probably shouldn't stay at this Inn. Just in case they find Rufio dead, and the last person to visit him was me, that would make me a suspect.

I slip out of the Inn unseen and make my way to Bravil. I find another Inn and decide to stay there for the night, hopefully this is 'secure' enough.

Its late and I'm tired from a long day of traveling and murdering. I lay down on the bed. I lay there and think about everything that has happened in the last two days. How quickly and dramatically my life has changed. But I suppose there is no point in dwelling on it. Quickly, I fall asleep.

The sun seeps in through the windows and wakes me up. I straighten up and then get out of the bed. Where's Lucien? Shouldn't he be here? Maybe he didn't think this place was secure enough. Well, that is if he was even being serious in the first place.

I stand up and get dressed, gather my things, and approach the door.

Lucien then appears in front of me, out of this air.. "By the nine! How did you get in here!" I shriek. Really, how does he do that?

"Did I scare you? My apologies," he says in his deep baritone voice. The room is bright and I can see him better. He has a strong jaw, short brown stubble, and amber eyes, but I still can't see much of his face with that hood on. From what I can tell, he seems quite handsome. I realize while I was admiring him, he was speaking.

"From now on, you are part of the family." he says. I remain silent, not knowing what he said before.

"The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly, sanguine, my brother. You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. Have you got all of that?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Good, We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following," he pauses, " your progress. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," I say. "But before you go…"

"What is it, sister?" he asks.

"Seriously, how did you get in here?" I ask.

"Hm, maybe someday I will tell you, dear sister," he says, then disappears once again.


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way to Cheydinhal. I approach the city gates, and greet the guards. They let me into the city. Cheydinhal is quite beautiful. There is a gigantic cathedral in the center of the town. The buildings all seem to have a touch of purple to them, I like that. It seems very quiet too, I wonder if the civilians know about the Dark Brotherhood presence here?

I walk down the cobblestone streets trying to spot out the abandon house I am supposed to be looking for. I see a lot of building which all look expensive and well-kept. I eventually make it to a worn down building. It has the same architecture as the others, but the windows are boarded, and the fence around it has been broken down. There is also an old well next to the house. This must be it.

"I'd stay away from there if I were you! They say that house is haunted!" I hear a male voice warn. I turn around, and it's only a guard. I should just ignore him.

It takes a bit of a push but I get the door open. I close it behind me. The inside of the house is old, dirty, and full of dust. There are cobwebs everywhere, and looks like it hasn't been touched in decades.

Lucien Lachance said to go the basement, after a while of wandering, I find a door that leads downstairs. I take it and eventually make it to what seems to be the basement. There is a hole in the stone wall, and a tunnel leading after it. This must be the place.

I warily walk through the small tunnel and gasp.

There is a large door, about six feet high. It emits a strange red light. On the door is a skull with a red hand on its forehead. Also a few smaller skeletons, bowing to a tall one. I slowly creep up to the strange door. It must be the Black Door.

"What… is the color… of night?" The door spoke! Its voice is breathless, and chilling. All of my doubts of the Dark Brotherhood being a joke vanish. This is the real deal, a creepy door, just spoke to me. 'You will be asked a question. Answer thusly, sanguine, my brother,' I hear Lachance's voice in my head.

I gulp, "Sanguine, my brother." The door opens.

"Welcome home."

I walk into through the door, and enter a room. There are banners with black handprints on them hanging on pillars. The room is dark and lit only be a few small candles. The room has scent of mustiness, but it also smells like a home.

"Greetings, sister!" I hear a raspy voice say. I spot an Argonian. I have seen few Argonians in my life, since most of it has been spent in the small Imperial town of Anvil. I assume it's a female. She has large orange eyes, small horns sticking out from the sides of her lizard head, and her scales are mostly purple, but with some green in them. "I am Ocheeva, the mistress of this sanctuary, Lucien has told me lot about you! I welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood! You stand now in our sanctuary. May it serve as your new home, a place of comfort and security, whenever you need."

"I don't know what to say," I honestly reply.

"Its alright sister, you must be tired, I suggest you rest and meet the rest of our family. When you are ready for work, speak with Vicente Valtieri. He handles all assignments for new members."

"Thank you, sister," I say. Sister, it feels weird to say that. The only other person I have called sister was Evelyn, my actual sister. But I suppose those days are over, this is my life now. I will likely never see Evelyn again.

"Here, please accept this gift from us," Ocheeva says, handing me a set of armor. "It is a unique set of armor, lighter than normal leather, and as black as the Void. Its good for sneaking as well."

"Wow, thank you Ocheeva," I say, examining the new armor. I've never worn armor before.

"You're welcome, sister. Now, I've kept you long enough. I've kept you long enough, go explore the sanctuary. When you ready to speak to Vicente, he will be in quarters, which you will find downstairs. Go my child, and may Sithis be with you."

Sithis, I have heard about him before. I have heard he is the lord of the death, and that he is as infinite as the void, where he resides. I have slight knowledge that the Dark Brotherhood worships him, but that's all I know. I'm not sure if I believe all of that though.

"If you need me, I will be in my chamber, until next time, sister," Ocheeva says, then walks away. Where do I go from here?


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the main room of the sanctuary.

"Ugggnnnnhhh," I look over and see a limp skeleton trudging along. The skeleton is holding a greatsword in one hand and shield in the other.

"Oh don't let him bother you, he's just our dark guardian," says a high pitched voice. I turn my head a see a small girl with short blonde hair. She must a breton. She looks to innocent to be a murder."You're our new murderer, welcome sister. My name is Antoinetta Marie."

"Edna Sylvester," I answer. "Um, do you think you could show me around?"

"Oh yes, of course sister, follow me," answers Antoinetta. I follow her around the sanctuary. "In this room is the training room." There are dummies and weapons hanging on racks. The room is dark like main room. I spot an orc man in heavy armor, bashing a dummy with a battle axe. "That is Gogron," says Antoinetta. "Gogron, please introduce yourself to our new sister." The orc stops swinging his axe and faces us. He looks like most orcs, he is big, green, and has an underbite.

"Hello, Imperial! Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, haha!" He says, he seems quite cheerful.

"Hello, orc," I reply.

"As you can tell, Gogron takes a more loud approach to his contracts," says Antoinetta.

"I'd rather just kill everyone quickly than have to stalk my prey!" Gogron defends himself.

"Maybe if you more stealthy, you wouldn't get into so much trouble. What about you Edna, how do you like to kill?"

I hesitate. I really don't know much about killing, the first time was just spur of the moment, and the second I killed a sleeping, defenseless old man. I don't know anything about combat really, I suppose I should learn since I am now an assassin. "To be honest, I don't really know, I have only killed two people, this whole killing thing is new to me."

"Oh, that's understandable, that's how I felt when I first joined. How did you kill them?" asks Antoinetta.

I pull out my father's dagger, and the knife given to me by Lucien Lachance. "The first time I killed, I stabbed a man through the back with the dagger, the second time a killed a man by putting this knife through his chest. I suppose… I like to make it quick." I tell them.

"Oh, perhaps you could dual wield knives?" suggests Gogron.

"You might like archery too!" says Antionetta. "Or both, It's good to have more than one strategy."

"To be honest, I don't know. Until a few days ago, I spent my life as a shopkeeper with my sister, my blood sister," I clarify.

"Hey I know, why don't we show you a few moves so you can decide what you like," suggests Antoinetta.

"Sure that sounds great."

Over the next hour or so, Gogron and Antoinetta give a me a weapons lesson. Antoinetta shows me the basics of archery, and Gogron shows me the basics of dual wielding knives. I still have a lot to learn, but it's enough for now. Antoinetta lets me keep her spare bow, it's just a basic bow, but it will do. For a few murderers, they are very friendly, its nice to have someone be your friend in a place like this.

Antoinetta suggests we continue the tour of the sanctuary. "Down that hall are Ocheeva's and Vicente's quarters, they are the leaders of our sanctuary. But someday I hope to replace Ocheeva."

"What about Lucien Lachance?" I inquire, curious to learn more about the mysterious man.

"Oh Lucien, my savior. He is a speaker for the Black Hand. He oversees our sanctuary and gives orders to Ocheeva and Vicente, who then give order to us."

"How is he your savior?"

"After I killed my aunt, I had no where to go! I was homeless. Then Lucien came to me and offered to let me join this family. I have never been so grateful."

I can sympathize with Antoinetta. I had no where to go either. "I can relate, I didn't know where I was going to go."

"But you're here now sister, you're one of us! Now let me show you to the living quarters."

Antoinetta led me to another room. It's a little bigger than the training room with beds lined up along the walls on one side. On the other side are dining tables. There is a khajiit sitting at one of the tables. He has orange fur and is wearing black robes.

"Oh great, fresh meat," the Khajiit sneers. "You look weak, I bet you won't even make it one day." I am taken aback. Maybe everyone here isn't as accepting as Antoinetta and Gogron.

"Excuse me?" I growl.

"What are you going to do? Claw my eyes out?! Wait, thats my job, heh heh," the khajiit purrs. I feel my face scrunch in anger.

"M'raaj-Dar, don't treat our new sister like that!" Antoinetta protests.

"Whatever, I have some important matters to attend to," the khajiit scoffs. He gets up and starts walking towards us. He growls as he walks past, then leaves the room. I glare at him as he leaves.

"Don't let him get to you, he treats all of the newbies like that, he treated me like that for a while," Antoinetta comforts.

"I'll try," I say, still filled with anger. Antoinetta then shows me to my bed, I'm feeling tired after a long day and decide to lay down.

"Here sister before you go to sleep, read this," she says handing me a book. Its titled 'The Five Tenets'. "These are the rules of the Dark Brotherhood, these are the only rules, and you have to follow them, or else, you will unleash the wrath of Sithis!" She says sounding a little frightened.

"Thank you, sister," I say. I'm still getting used to calling these people brother and sister.

Antoinetta leaves and I curl up in my new bed, and open the book.

 _The Five Tenets._

 _Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis._

 _Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis._

 _Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis._

 _Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis._

 _Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis._

The book also explains a little about 'the Dread Father Sithis' and 'Our Unholy Matron, the Night Mother.' I don't exactly believe everything about Sithis and the Night Mother, but the rules seem fair. As long as I play along, I don't think I should have a problem. Besides, I came here to start a new life, not to worship Sithis.

Tomorrow I will have to accept my first job for the Dark Brotherhood. I need to get some rest. I place the book aside, and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, stepped out of bed, and changed into my new armor. The armor takes me a while to get on, since it has many belts and buckles.

Today I am going to receive my first contract, but first I must find the man, Vicente Valtieri. Ocheeva said he would be in his chamber when I was ready to speak to him.

I leave the living quarters and go down the hall which leads to Ocheeva's and Vicente's quarters. Antoinetta said his room was on the very bottom floor. After a few sets of stairs, I find myself at a large wooden door. I knock on the door.

"Come on in!" says a cheery voice. I push the door open.

"Warmest greetings, sister," says Vicente. For a moment I just stare at him. Vicente has bright red eyes, his cheeks are sunken in to the point where his cheekbones look like knives, and his hair has a tint of gray in it. He is a vampire, I have never actually seen one before. "Oh please, don't let my unnerve you. I have no intentions of harming you. I assume you have spoken to Ocheeva, are you ready for your first contract."

"Yes," I answer.

"Good, a contract is a pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with the gold, and we remove someone from existence. A contract is fulfilled by an assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. For your first contract, you must kill a pirate captain, Gaston Tussaud."

Killing a pirate, that's interesting I guess. "How should I do that?"

"You must go to the waterfront district of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Then you must find Tussaud, he will be in his cabin. You can kill him anyway you please. By the way, the pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onto the ship lately. You may be able to sneak in that way. And If I were you, I'd ask your fellow family members for tips on your contracts. Now go child, fulfill the contract."

I exit Vicente's quarters and go back to the main room, trying to find Antoinetta. I find her after a few minutes.

"Edna, did you get your first contract!?" Antoinetta says excitedly.

"Yes, I have to kill a pirate captain," I tell her.

"Oh you know, I was once on a prison ship. It was cramped and dark, but there were lots of places to hide in the shadows, keep that in mind."  
"I'm a little nervous," I admit.

"Oh don't be! Just remember everything we taught you yesterday, good luck sister! I have to go now, I need to fulfill my contracts too."

"Oh, bye Antoinetta, good luck too."

Antoinetta then walks away. I like her, she's a good friend. Its strange being around all these murders, but I should get over that, I'm one too.

I gather some things before I leave, then head out the black door. It feels strange to have just got the sanctuary then leave again. Everything has happened so fast, and now I'm off to murder yet another person.

After walking all day, I make it to the Imperial City Waterfront. When I left Cheydinhal it was morning, and now the sun has set. Hopefully the dark will help me in my mission.

I spot a ship up ahead, I assume it must be the Marie Elena. I notice a few pirates moving cargo onto the ship. If only I could get into one of the boxes.

I sneak over to the ship, trying to stay out of sight. The black armor Ocheeva gave me helps me blend in with the surroundings.

"Ugh, I'm gettin' sick of hauling all this onto the ship, day 'n night," says a male pirate.

"Oi, me too," says the other. They seem distracted, now would be a good time to find a box to hide in. Maybe this one? I open it, but it's full of cabbages. Dang, maybe this one? Its full of carrots. I get frustrated, almost every box I open is full of some food.

"Ay, Do you hear something?" One of the pirates says. I hide behind the crates.

"No?"

"It could be one of those blasted thieves, I'm checking it out," says the pirate. He unsheathes his cutlass.

'Crap,' I mutter on my breath. He starts walking in my direction. There is still one crate I haven't checked. I fumble with it and it opens, its empty! I quickly crawl inside. I close the lid and hope no one saw me get in.

"I guess nothin's here," says the pirate, I can see his legs through a crack in the box.

"I told you."

After a few hours of being bored and cramped in a box, the pirates carry my box onto the ship. I wait until the pirates walk away, before I exit the box. I carefully open the box and climb out making as little sound as possible.

All of the other crates were stacked up along the walls. I assume I was in the bottom of the ship in some storage room, it was dark and dank. I need to find the captain's quarters, but I don't know where that is. I don't know anything about ships, I'll just have to find it.

I leave the storage room and walk down a narrow hallway, I stick to the shadows like Antoinetta said. I reach the end of the hallway, in the room ahead two pirates are talking, and to my left is a ladder leading up to a trap door. There is no way to get into the room without the pirates noticing, so I decide to go for the ladder. I sneak past the pirates, and slowly climb up the latter.

I enter another room, with a huge doorway, is this it? I hide against the wall and slowly turn my head around the corner. The room is expensively decorated, and sitting a table reading is an old man in pirates clothing. Considering the look of this room, I can only assume this man is the captain.

How am I going to do this? I can't just run up and stab him, as a pirate, I bet he has more fighting experience than me. I pull out my bow, it's possible I can shoot him and kill him. I silently draw an arrow and aim it the man's chest. I take a deep breathe, and let the arrow go.

The arrow flies towards the man. Oh no, oh no. The arrow missed! It just barely went past him and flew into the wall.

"What in Tamriel!?" The old man shouts, jumping out of his chair. I am too stunned, and can't move quick enough, the man spots me. "I'm going to kill you!" He growls, unsheathing his cutlass. Crap, this is what I was trying to avoid! Okay, arrows won't work now. I pull out my knife and dagger. How am I going to kill him with these tiny blades?

"If you're an assassin, you're not a good one!" The old man yells slashing his cutlass. I jump back and the sword just grazes my cheek. I feel the blood trickle down my face. The man strikes again, I block the sword with my two blades. The man is strong, I can't hold it forever. The cutlass is moving closer and closer to my face. I panic and kick him the groin.

"Agh," He spits, falling back. I seize the opportunity and dive at him, slashing his throat with my father's dagger. The man drops his cutlass and places both hands on his neck. He is choking and spitting up blood. He falls over coughing, drowning in his own blood.

"Captain Tussaud? Is everything alright in there?" I hear a voice yell. I need to get out of here now. I turn around and spot a door at the end of the room, I dash to it. "Captain I'm coming in!"

My heart is beating faster than it ever has, as I open the door. I slam it behind me, I am on a small deck outside. I look down and realize there is only one way out of here.

"CAPTAIN!?" I hear the voice scream. I grit my teeth, and jump off the railing, into the water.


End file.
